Generation 2! Part 1: Rocket Takeover
by livingsoul12066
Summary: Lexi is the daughter of Ash and Misty, but she's been heavily influenced by her upbringing in a Rocket-controlled Viridian City. DISCONTINUED.
1. The Start

¬Gen 2!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Where should I start? Oh, yea! I own so much that it would be easier to say what I don't own. Here goes! I don't own Team Rocket, Team Twerp, 'friends of the day', or the Poke'mon names. 'Nome'kop' belongs to Dee of 'Ii Kanji'. Annie B. Masterson, Billy and the Red Rocket rank belong to Allen North. Some Poke'mon belong to Gemma Bright of 'Rebirth'. Nintendo owns Mondo, and Silver owns her self. Now, fanfic ho!!!!!! ^_^  
  
A/N: Well that was a long Disclaimer. Time for an Authors note!!! ~_^ This is set 20-25 years in the future, and told from Lexi's POV. I'm making Annie younger, just 'cause I want to and 'cause I don't really like to write about old ppl. No offence, Allen. And I'm Anita. No, I don't have that many kids. In fact, I'm only 14. I don't have any kids.  
  
Ch. 1: The Start  
  
I was visiting my half sister, Angora, at the apartment she shared with her dad and step mom. "LEXI!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Angora from the window, "where have you been?"  
  
"Sorry, sis. I was putting some Eggcecute in their cages." I yelled back.  
  
"Well, come-on up here, Miss Red." Angora said. She always called me 'Miss Red' because I was the only unmarried Red Rocket, short of Annie Masterson. We all called her Annie B., and she didn't count as a 'Miss' Red. Annie was almost 45 and still not married! You really had to feel sorry for Annie. But, that's a different story (A/N: Go to Allen's site if you wanna know more about Annie.).  
  
As I went up the stairs to the apartment, I said, "Angora, I was thinking," she looked at me strangely, "Yes, 'Gora, I think. And I was thinking that I know my entire family on my mom's side, but I know nothing about my dad. Why do you think that is?"  
  
"Lex, you do know that your crazy right?" she asked me. She was right. I was crazy. My mom and dad, unknown to them, were distantly related. That was the one thing I knew about my dad.  
  
"Yes, I know. And you know that my Auntie Sabrina is helping me with that."  
  
"Uh? What did you say, Crazy lil' Miss Red?"  
  
"Grr. Don't make me use a Shadow-Ball on you."  
  
"Shutting up." Said Angora as her dad walked into the room.  
  
"Oh, Lexi! You're here." He said.  
  
"Hey, Brock. How are you?"  
  
"Fine," he said, "and you?"  
  
"I'm fine. No, scratch that. I'm angry. Every one keeps calling me Annie the Second, Crazy Miss Red, Crazy lil' Miss Red, and Crazed Red. I HATE IT!!!!!!!!" I said, plopping down to the couch. Angoras' step-mom came into the room.  
  
"Ruff day, Alexis?" she asked.  
  
"Understatement of the month, Ivy. And don't call me 'Alexis', call me Lexi." I didn't like it when people called me by my full name. It made me sound like someone from Earth's Civil War. We live on Nome'kop. We haven't had a war here in 11 years. That was when Team Rocket took over Kanto. I was born into it. And I love it. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Wad'da want?" asked Angora.  
  
"Will you at least open the door?" shouted the person on the other side of the door.  
  
"Probably a dan'in." I said as I opened the door. "Oh! Hi, Anita!"  
  
"A dan'in, Lexi? You got some nerve calling me a dan'n!"  
  
"What the hell are you doin' here, slut?!?" asked Ivy.  
  
"Miss Violet, I've evolved beyond 'slut'. Now, I'm a full-fledged hoe. And I'm here to take Lexi clubbing." Turning to me, she said, " Come on, Lex. We're late."  
  
"Coming, 'Nita. Remember, I have to be home by 3:30. Else my mom will kill me, and you." I said laughing. When we got to the club, we immediately went to the bar. Dance floor was for when we were half drunk.  
  
"Bar tender! Get me a vodka-tonic. And a mimosa for Lexi." Said Anita.  
  
"Thanks, 'Nita-chan." I told her.  
  
"No problem, Lex."  
  
"Here you go, ladies."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I must have had 4 mimosas and half a beer. Hell, what was I doing there? I was 14! Anita was barley legal! Well, it was time for the dance floor. I saw a Persian anthros in the crowd. He looked about 16. I like those. I started dancing with him. Then, just as I always do, I passed out.  
  
Well, that's the first chapter. Woop-dee-do. R&R please. 


	2. A note from Lexi

A note from Lexi.. ain't you lucky.  
  
Diddy disclaimer: do I really need another one?  
  
Lexi: We interupt this story to bring you some insite. When my Mama was 5 months pregers, TR took over Kanto. I was born into TR and I love it. I've never known my dad. I was raised mostly by my mom. I quickly soared to the top of Team Rocket. My best friend is Annie Masterson, my closest friend is Anita Adams, (A/N: I modled her attitude after mine) and I'm the creator of the RocketDex. Sort of like a PokeDex, only it's black with a red 'R' on it and it tells the rank, success, and what mission you're currently on. I think that's it. If you have anymore ?'s, don't hesitate to e-mail Anita- chan. 


	3. Nani?

A/N: Hello, hello, hello! And welcome one and all to the second chapter of Generation 2! TT Even though none of you are reading this fic, I'm gonna write it n-e ways. *starts crying* Please, people! If you don't review, I'll be so sad I might just leave ff.net! And I know how you love my other fic, 'Rock-a-bye'. This chapter is gonna be funny-ish. And it's changed to PG-13 for swearing and Anita trying to make Lexi a, 'Mini-Me' if you will, of herself.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I told you that already. You're dumber than Ash if you haven't figured that out.  
  
Chapter 2: "Nani?!"  
  
"Alexis. Stephani. Waterflower." That, was my mom. Misty Waterflower. Yeah, you heard me. Annie brought me home at 3:45 this morning. I have the hangover from Hell. "What were you THINKING?!?!?!?!?! You could have been raped, killed! Hell, you could have become like Anita!" She was saying this 'cause Anita has 8 kids at 20 years of age.  
  
"That's who I was with. Anita. I was with her because she and Annie are the only ones who care."  
  
"Lexi, don't talk like that. I care."  
  
"No! You don't really care! You're just saying that 'cause you're obligated to care. You're my mom, for crying out loud!!!"  
  
"What makes you think I don't really care?"  
  
"You would have looked for me, you would have found Daddy by now."  
  
"Your father is a trainer. I can't find him. Nor does he know you exist."  
  
"Yeah. Well, still."  
  
"In other news, it's 11:30 AM, and I have to go to the science lab. You need to go with Annie to get you're next mission."  
  
"Ok, Mama."  
  
******************************************  
  
I met up with Annie just as she was walking out of the Boss' office building. "Hey, Annie!"  
  
"Hello, Lexi." She greeted me.  
  
"Don't look at them Sakura, you might catch their insanity." Said one Tetsue Morgan to his little sister.  
  
"Hey," I said, grabbing his shirt. "Insanity is not contagious, Morgan. And if it was, Annie and I don't have it." I let go of him, "Better watch out, 'Sue, Don't wanna be called a girl!" As I was leaving him fuming, I took the bandana that kept his dark violet hair straight up. No da (You know), even though he was the youngest son of Jessie and James Morgan, he looked more like Miyamoto. Maybe that's why he never hung around with his mom. It probably made her cry. Poor Jessica. What happened to her was like what would happen to me if I lost Anita or Annie.  
  
"I'll get you for that, Miss Red! Just you wait!" he yelled after me.  
  
"Ignore him, Lexi. He just wants a reaction." Said Annie reassuringly.  
  
"You know what, Annie? You're more like my mom than Misty is."  
  
"Thank you, Lexi." we walked in silence for a wile.  
  
"So, what's our mission for today?" I asked, tucking my blue-and-orange bangs behind my ears.  
  
"Nothing much, Misty just needs some Dratini to study. Oh! And she needs more fire stones to work with." The main project my mom was working on was 'Project: Laptini'. Another one was trying to enhance elemental stones. We'd already turned a water stone into an aqua stone, a thunder stone into a spark stone, and enhanced a leaf stone that we have yet to name, a moon stone into a luna stone, and all that was left was the fire stone.  
  
"You go to Tom Cilani for the fire stones, and I'll go to the Safari Zone for the Dratini." I stated.  
  
"Ok. See ya later, Lex'!"  
  
****************************************** Later that day...  
  
I was training with my Aunt Sabrina. Why must I be the end result of a bunch of famous people? "Lexi, my dear. You seem stressed. What's wrong?" she asked me with a motherly smile on her face.  
  
"Misty and I had a fight."  
  
"Which kind of fight?"  
  
"The you-don't-care-about-me-you-just-have-to-and-if-you-really-did-I-would- know-my-real-last-name one."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. What did you see out there today?"  
  
"A flock of violet Pidgiot, 5 white Voltorb, and a Haichu."  
  
"Did you say a Haichu?" she looked surprised. (A/N: Haichu is the legendary evolved form of Raichu. Sort of a 'Pokegod'.)  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"I've only seen one Pikachu with that kind potential."  
  
"Whose?"  
  
"The one that belongs to your father."  
  
****************************************** (A/N: the following scene is from third person, not Lexi's POV) Still later that day...  
  
"Hey, twerp." Misty said to the black haired man.  
  
"Hello, Rocket." he replied, taking off his Pokemon League hat.  
  
"Thanks for coming."  
  
"How's it been? I mean being in Team Rocket can't be easy."  
  
"Well, it's not easy. But we aren't slaves. We usually get an assignment, get it done, and so on. Of course, when Gio-sensei wants something done fast, you do it fast. Or else. So, what's life in hiding like?"  
  
"In a word: hectic. Since I came within 10 miles of Viridian, assassins have been hunting me, and I haven't gotten a good nights sleep either."  
  
"Ash? Will you come back with me?"  
  
"Misty! Are you insane??!?! If go back with you, I'll be dead in 10 seconds!!!"  
  
' I'm not crazy, but our daughter will be if she doesn't meet you soon.' She thought, but she said, "No, you won't. I'll pretend to have caught your pokemon, and you are a captive."  
  
"Misty. They'll recognize me!"  
  
"Well, they might. But my apartment is right on the edge of the city. And the only dan'n there are Ritchie, Todd, and Gary. There's also Tom, but he's probably goofing off with Anita."  
  
"Fine, I'll go. But just for tonight. Got it?"  
  
"I got it, Ash."  
  
At Misty's apartment............  
  
I was about to get ready to go clubbing with Anita, when I heard voices outside to door. "Come on! There's someone I really want you to meet!" Ugh. My mom. She opened the door, and with her, was my dad. I promptly fainted. When I woke up, my mom was standing over me. I looked around and Ash was sitting on the couch. I gave Misty a big hug.  
  
"You found him! You found him! Arigatoarigatoarigato!!!!!" I said  
  
"Misty? Who's she talking about?" asked the man who was supposed to be my father asked.  
  
I stood up and asked, "Mama, why didn't you tell him about me?"  
  
"'Cause I haven't had a chance." She turned to my father and said, "Ash, I'd like you to meet Alexis. She's your daughter."  
  
"NANI?!?!?!?1?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm Alexis, but only you and Mama can call me that. If any one else does, they die. I'm 14 years old, a Red Rocket, and you, Ash, are my dad."  
  
"But....., HOW??!?!?!?!?!?!!!"  
  
"Well, it's really quite simple. Rare candy, though great for Pokemon, does strange things to people. It does even stranger things to Pokemorphs and Anthros." I explained.  
  
"And just how do you know this?" asked Misty.  
  
"Anita uses it."  
  
"Oh, so of course you know. She's probably gotten you to use it a few times."  
  
"No, mom. I'll get drunk and such, but I don't do drugs." There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it."  
  
"Hey-ey!" it was Anita.  
  
"Hey, 'Nita."  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah. See you later, Mom."  
  
"Lexi! You be back before 2 AM this time!"  
  
"Fine, Mom!"  
  
XD Mwahaha! Cliffhanger!!!!! I'm evil!!!!! 


	4. Lexi in Love!

Ch. 3  
Lexi in Love!  
  
Anita's Note: Yeah, well..... This is the first time we see J+J. No Meowth yet, gomen. This is Rocket-shippy, and if anyone can think of a name for a ship between Tetsue and Lexi, don't hesitate to e-mail me. Domo arigato. And to my friend Loba: I like Rocketshipping, but this story is 3 years in the making with 5 different versions. One was from Ash's POV, one was from 3rd person, another was just Lexi and her friends on their Pokemon training adventure, 2nd person, and now, it's Lexi's first person. I was originally gonna pair James with some else's OC, but then my friend showed me the light. Well, I know you're all bored with this little rant, so I'll get on with the story. Ja ne! R&R!!!  
  
"Come on, Lexi!" said Anita as we walked into the club 'No Fools'. I was wearing my new black tube top and a pair of magenta colored shorts.  
  
"Anita! I'll come in, I'll drink, but I won't, I repeat, I WON'T become like you. This has to stop."  
  
"Well, if you don't, I'll stop being your friend. And then, Miss Red, you'll only have Annie."  
  
"I'm scared, 'Nita. I'll try, but I'm scared." She looked away from me then.  
  
"Hey! There he is!" then I noticed him. Definitely a Morgan. I'd seen him before, and his name was Tetsue.  
  
"Hello, Tetsue."  
  
"Konichiwa, Lexi chan. You look nice tonight."  
  
I slapped him, "What has gotten into you, Morgan?!"  
  
"Sheesh! Look, I don't really hate you, it's just... my mom and dad say that you're a twerp, just like Misty."  
  
I cocked an eyebrow. "You're forced to hate me?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Anita looked from me to him, him to me, and back again. "Well, this isn't what I expected!" I sat down next to Tetsue. I couldn't quite place it, but there was something about the boy that absolutely intrigued me. We kept staring at each other, then it hit me. His eyes. Years ago, I had a semi- crush on James Morgan, Tetsue's dad. All because of his eyes. The deepest and purest green any one has ever seen.  
  
"You have pretty eyes." He said. Now, this, I couldn't understand. My eyes are deep, dark olive. So dark, they're almost black. He laughed. I glared. "Sorry, Lexi. You were blushing."  
  
"Tetsue," I began, "Why do you look like Miyamato?"  
  
"Lexi, I don't want to focus on tat tonight. Besides, I don't know."  
  
"Okay, Tets."  
  
"Eh. I always wonder why you look like Misty in every way, 'cept your eyes. You must get them from your dad." Said Tetsue. Anita had left to get some drinks.  
  
"I wouldn't know." then he hugged me.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lexi. I know what it feels like to be missing a big part of yourself." It was then I knew I was in love.  
  
"Why's that?" I asked, looking up at him.  
  
"When I was 11, I lost control of my mind."  
  
"Oh," I said, hugging him, "and you were only 11?"  
  
"That's right. I was during the second wave of Project: Takeover." (A/n: Hey! Ok, I promise a flash back in the next chapter. ^_~ C ya!)  
  
"Tets, I've had a ruff day. Can we not focus on the bad things and just stay like this forever?" He froze. "Tetsue-san? What's wrong?"  
  
"My. mom and. dad. That's what." He squeaked. I followed his gaze. As Jessie and James approached us, Jessie got angrier, James got more and more disappointed, and my eyes started glowing brighter.  
  
"Tetsue Kojiro Morgan!" Jessie exclaimed, "I thought I told you to not to EVER hang around a twerp."  
  
"Mrs. Morgan," I said, standing up, "I. Am. Not. A. Twerp." If there was one thing in the Rocket curriculum that she was good at, it was telling if you were lying or not. Jessie could read eyes.  
  
"Miss Red, your eyes say different."  
  
We glared at each other a few more moments, then, "Tetsue-san. Go with them. We'll talk later."  
  
""Okay, Lexi-chan." And he left.  
  
"Hey, Lexi. Where'd your boyfriend go?" asked Anita.  
  
"For one, Tetsue's not my boyfriend. Second, I'm in no hurry to be like you. And the Morgans took him away."  
  
"Meh. So, you want this mimosa or not?"  
  
"Nah. I'm going sober tonight. I'm gonna go talk with Sabi."  
  
"Oh well, more for me! See you around, Lex."  
  
"Bye, 'Nita."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later.  
  
'It must be 2:30 by now.' I thought. I had just gotten out of m talk with Sabrina, and was sitting on the steps outside the apartment. I should NOT have worn that tube top! Or at least have brought a jacket, like Misty told me to."  
  
"Lexi?" asked my mom as she came out.  
  
"Hey, Mama."  
  
"Why are you home so early?"  
  
"Why are you making it sound bad?"  
  
"Ash and I are catching up. You can tell me what happened in the morning. Come on in."  
  
"Thank you, Mama." Inside, the rat god was not to be seen, and the twerp was sitting on the couch, just as I had been.  
  
"Hello,. erm. Lexi." he said, seeing I was home.  
  
"Hey,. Ash." There was the typical awkward silence. I lost control of my joy, "PAPA!!!!" I gave him my biggest glomp.  
  
"Ack! Misty! Get this hyper thing off me!!!" I could tell he was also overjoyed. And it didn't matter any more that he was "King Twerp". Ash was my dad and I had a last name. (A/N: Hey, Rocket fans, don't worry. Lexi becomes the perfect Rocket in Part Two: Exiles' Haven.)  
  
"Ash, she's never even seen you. Well, 'cept for the pictures."  
  
"Which pictures?" he asked.  
  
"The one of you, Mama, an' Tracy when you won at the Orange Islands.  
  
"And the one of you surfing with Pikachu," Said Misty. "Ya know what? It's late and I have a meeting with Giovanni tomorrow about Laptini. Off to bed!"  
  
"But Mama.!" I protested  
  
"BED!" they both said. Even now, I wonder if I should have defended Tetsue, gotten drunk, and become like Anita, never come home. How would my life be different? I will never know. But, I can tell you what did happen, because a Pokemorph remembers every thing. 


	5. Mistakes

A/N: ^^ okay, my friend Gemma said that I should stop inserting these in the actual story. My only real one is that Errol is Meowth, see 'Rebirth' at for more details. Also, the flash back that I promised to have in this chapter, well, isn't. It will be in the next one though. I've already written it. ¬.¬ But, haven't typed it yet. Gomen nasai.  
  
Disclaimer: Do have to?! Oh, all right. I don't own Pokemon.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Mistakes  
  
In my life, I've made many mistakes. Some, worse than others. I made the two worst mistakes of my life in one day. These mistakes change my life... forever. I was feeling... pretty normal. Heh.. a month of being sober can do that. In that time, Ash and I had flushed out Team Aqua and Magma. No need to into detail about that. Ash was now a Red, and taking every chance to embarrass me. Yesterday, for example.  
  
I opened the door to a wall of various colored roses. They fell all over the room. Tetsue walked in carrying a bouquet of orange roses. "They match your hair," he said.  
  
Ash just had to walk in at that moment. "Hey Lex-. Oh, hello Tetsue."  
  
"Um... Gozaimasu, Ketchum-san."  
  
"Good-morning. Would you take care of your business here and get out?"  
  
"Papa.. don't be mean." I threw a bunch of violet roses at Tetsue. "And these match your hair!" I should have closed the door. But I didn't.  
  
"Okay, Lexi. I'll be waiting at the shooting gallery." And he was gone.  
  
"Ya know... It's customary for boys in my family to give 1,000 roses to the girl they love."  
  
"Love..," I murmured. "But, we're still young."  
  
"Lexi, we're not children," his smile never faded. "Lexi-ko, I love you. That's not going to change."  
  
"There's something you don't know about me. Tetsue.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"My dad... he's well, you know, 'King Twerp'."  
  
"Heh... Lexi, do you think that matters to me?"  
  
"But it means I'm a twerp!"  
  
"So? I'm not a full-blooded Rocket, either. No one is."  
  
'But I should be...' "Aishiteru, Tetsue-chan.*"  
  
"My grandfather says that a boy in our family should have a fiancé by his 15th birthday."  
  
I smiled. "That's next Friday, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, Lexi. It is." He took a breath. Pulling out a small box, he said. "Alexis Ketchum, will you be my bride?"  
  
My first mistake was not saying yes or no, it was paranoia that we would be attacked, Misty and I, that is. Because of it, I'd installed security cameras all over the apartment. They recorded every thing.  
  
"I'm forever yours, Tetsue." This may seem fast to you, but I'd come to love and trust Tetsue very much in a short time. Cheers erupted outside. "Tetsue... what's going on?" I said, dead-panning.  
  
Turning to the door, he said, or rather shouted, "Michael! I'm TRYING to propose to this girl in PEACE!!"  
  
"Yeah, Michael. Let me see!" said Sakura. The six-year-old meowth pokemorph peeked over the rail.  
  
"Sakura, my dear, please get down!" Jessie.  
  
"Tetsue-chan, did your family put you up to this?"  
  
"Da kid was bein' chicken. So, in a woid, yes!"  
  
"Errol, I told you before, I'm not a kid!"  
  
"Tetsue?" I asked.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"This might be a special day for us and our families, but I still have assignments and so do you. So, see you at 8?"  
  
"Okay, Lexi-ko."  
  
Picking up a violet rose, I put it in my hair and left. All I had to do that day was teach Ash how to use a gun. 


End file.
